<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snow days. by ii_Rose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576322">Snow days.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ii_Rose/pseuds/ii_Rose'>ii_Rose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, Youtubers, dnf - Fandom, dreamnotfound - Fandom, georgewastaken - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Colorblind GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Cute GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), DNF, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Plane trips, Power Outage, Sick Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Simp Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Cuddles, Soft GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Tags Are Hard, Third Wheel Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touch-Starved, dream wheezes alot, dreamnotfound, george and dream are dumbass gays, george takes care of dream, georgenotfound can cook, georgenotfound having a gay panic, georgenotfound is bad at feelings, hopeless gays, maybe smut idk, more cuddles, no beta we die like george in manhunts, simp georgenotfound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:14:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ii_Rose/pseuds/ii_Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream flew out to meet George, waiting in the baggage claim area for his green suitcase to drop and be carried by the carousel til he found it. George had invited him to stay before Christmas time, and stay for as long as he needed until January 10th, since that was Dream's sister's birthday. But with snow days in the United Kingdom comes power outages, and with power outages came the cold, and with the cold- came the need for warmth.</p><p> </p><p>-----------------------------<br/>Dream visits George, and the power and heat goes out, and then their fucking cold as shit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>211</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hihi! i'll be trying to upload at least weekly on this, and my other fic called Sick of it (a bit more angsty then this, this one will be more sweet and fluff!) if you wanna help, either by giving idea's, or proof reading, feel free to hit me in the comments! if you'd like to make fan art, feel free and just comment your user and what platform, and i'll find it!</p><p>with that said, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream was standing, staring at the bags that passed in front of him as he waited to see his lime green one. He had his hood pulled up, playing ‘Talk to me' by Cavetown. He felt his  anxiety boiling over as he thought to himself. He was snapped back when he saw his suitcase coming closer, walking up to the edge of the luggage carousel. Once the lime suitcase started to pass, he grabbed it, double checking it was his by look at the fan made tag on it. It was a white piece of fabric, with a smile on it. He smiled back at it, staring to pull his bag along with him as his feet started moving.</p><p> </p><p>George was in his car, trying to fix his hair so he looked a bit more put together- and not like he had not slept al night. He stared at the text Dream had sent that he landed and was in the luggage claim area. “Fuck- fuckfuckfuck—” The British boy grabbed his phone, opening the car door quickly. He slammed it behind him, running as fast as he could- which wasn’t fast, what do you expect- he’s a Minecraft streamer. He pushed past people who stared at him with a confused gaze as he walked into the building. He slowed, not wanting to look crazy as he walked into the luggage claim area. The brit stared at his phone, typing quietly ‘<em>here, where r you?’</em> He sighed, watching the dots form, and stop, then bubble again <em>‘i’ll find you just stay put‘</em> George sighed, and started walking to a bench to sit.</p><p> </p><p>The Floridian had spotted him, walking behind him, trying to not act strange. He prayed his lime green suitcase and lack of a jacket, in his grey sweatpants, and white t-shirt wouldn't give him away. Once he got behind him, he inhaled slowly, grabbing him from behind in a way- that he prayed he wouldn’t be able to hit him, or smack his head into his chin. “Boo-“ The brit let out a small yelp, pushing against the man who held him in their large, and strong grasp “Let me-“ The man laughed, “George- calm down,” George stopped “Dream..?” The man hummed “Mm, correct-“ George relaxed in the warms arms that were wrapped around him, “C-can- can I see you-“ Dream hummed, staring at the back of the boy’s head. The British boy turned slowly, his eyes snapping from feature to feature. First, his eyes looked at his cheeks, which were tanned, and sprinkled with caramel freckles along the soft skin- at least he assumed it was soft, it looked smooth. Then, his eyes glanced up to the yellow ones staring back at him. He knew they were green, since humans can’t have red eyes- and because Sapnap told him about his green eyes a few times on call- mostly because he was curious- Sapnap said they had a green-ish brown around the Iris, that spiked out into a yellow, and into the emerald green that stared back at him. The Floridian’s eyes stared back at his, and he looked away, feeling his cheeks flush. George stared at his lips for a moment, then taking in his full face. Dream was attractive, that was a fact, and not even because he liked him- he was honestly attractive- he had a sharp jawline, and angular features. It’s not like how he imagined, he imagined Dream to have softer features, only slightly. It’s not even that George didn’t try to think of what he looked like, he even took clips of the male’s face in photo shop and tried plastering them together—it didn’t turn out well, but that doesn’t matter now- he had Dream in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>George pushed out a laugh, the panic in Dream’s eyes burning brighter, “No wonder you never showed your face—” <em>because you are too <strong>fucking</strong> handsome,</em> George joked, having a lopsided smile on his face. Dream’s faced darkened slightly “I’m kidding—” George smiled up at him “You—you look good..” Gorge muttered softly, awkwardly pulling from the younger boy’s grasp. Dream tried not to frown at the lack of warmth from the smaller boy but smiled at the complement.</p><p> </p><p>They walked in silence; it wasn’t awkward- nor was it comforting—just.. silence. They stepped into the cold, windy London air  which caused  Dream to shiver slightly, cursing under his breath as he took off his backpack that was on his back. The American placed it on the ground, unzipping it as he searched for his jacket. George just watched him, taking in the sight of his best friend in front of him. There wasn’t over four thousand miles, and a sea between them anymore. Just a mere few feet. A few feet that, before George noticed- was closing as he walked towards the man who was crouched, pulling out muddy yellow looking jacket. Which, again George assumed was green since it was the man’s favorite color. Dream stood after he zipped the bag, staring at George with a smile as he pulled the jacket over his head- which caused his shirt to rise, and expose the tanned skin of his waist. George stared. How could you not? The man had fucking abs, <em>abs. </em>Dream felt the brit’s burning gaze on his skin, smiling at him. “You could take a fucking photo with how hard your staring,” The American had a sly, shit eating grin on his face as he watched the Brit turn red. “I- no—” George turned quickly, walking to the car that wasn’t parked far from where they were. “George—” Dream hurried after him, laughing.</p><p> </p><p>Once they reached the car, Dream almost got into the ‘wrong side’, only to be stared at by George like he was crazy. After he got to the right side of the car, he settled into the seat. George sat in his seat, turning the seat warmers on as he rubbed his fingers over the mountains and valleys of his knuckles, which Dream assumed was a nervous tick of his, like how Dream bounced his leg to the point the car was shaking, despite being parked and having two grown men in it. Dream stared at the British boy, who had his hands in front of the car vents that pushed out hot air onto his ice hands. “You’re real.” Dream laughed a bit, smiling. George hummed, nodding his head up and down as he looked over. “I am-“ Dream cupped his face in his hands, which were cold against George’s flushed cheeks. They smiled, just sitting there for a little while. He could feel Dream’s breath on his features, breathing slowly as he stared at the boy happily. His cheeks hurt from smiling. Either it was George’s gay panic, or Dream actually did it, but George could swear he saw Dream’s eyes flicker to his lips, and him bite his own as he leaned back into his own seat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>car rides are awkward to begin with, even more so when you're simping for a friend</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i woke up and almost cried since we have almost -- and 33 fucking kudos- like-- THANK YOU! THANK YOU SO MUCH!! it doesn't seem like alot compared to others but it means the world to me that i can make some happy!- but also i know nothing about the uk, so if i get something wrong in the chapters lemme know!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The car ride was filled with giggles, and light conversations as they sat in George’s car. George drove, holding the steering wheel in his thin, pale, ice cold hands. Dream stared out the window, still slightly tense about being in the ‘driver seat’ and on the ‘wrong side’ of the road. George had noticed this and slowed “It must feel weird on the ‘wrong’ side of the road, and car-“ Dream laughed a bit, nodding “Yeah-“  George reached over, turning the radio on to fill the silence between them, ‘Yellow Hearts’ by Any Saunders started to play. George hummed happily, looking over to Dream to see if he was fine with it. Dream just shrugged, smiling. “I sAiD sHEE wAs a WoRk oFFF aUUurT—” George started singing and Dream just bursted into laughter “What the fuck—”  George grinned “ I DIdN’T listen vErY haRd-“ Dream just smiled. He was going to stay with this man, for over 2 weeks- or more. And he was going to love every fucking second of it too. “She put yellow hearts around my name—” Dream mumbled, singing “I thought they were all just the same—no- really since I’m color blind—” Dream wheezed, and it felt like he was going to cough up his lungs. George joined into the laughing, smiling.</p>
<p>The car was filled again with soft banter once Dream shoved his lungs back down into his ribs from his throat and drank some water for the scratchy feeling that was forming in his throat.</p>
<p> “Dream—what do you want for dinner?-“ George glanced to the American next to him, still smiling. The kind of smile that can’t be forced, the one that makes your eyes shut slightly, and it hurt your cheeks to do. Dream felt his heart get caught in his throat as he just stared at the Brit, taking in the beauty once again.  The sunset was turning the brown-haired boy’s face shades of pale hot yellows and lava oranges into angry pinks, which flooded into the cold, dark purple of the night forming. He looked amazing, and Dream loved it. Sure- he’s seen George before, but never this close- never able to see each eyelash as he squinted against the angry sun in front of them, never able to see the soft flushing of his cheeks at times, or the fact he barely had any facial hair, and just how baby faced he was. It made his heart soar- like he was floating along, no weight in his body as he stared at the boy. “Dream—” George glanced over, staring at the man as he stared at him. His eyes were slightly lidded like he was deep in thought, staring at him. “Huh?-“ The male’s face changed from deep in thought, lips partly gagged to bright pink, sinking into his chair to look out the widow again. “What- what do you want for uh- dinner?” George tripped over his own words, turning pink as the image of Dream making that face to the thought of him filled his head. His thoughts fought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was most likely just spaced out and was looking towards you- but his gaze was dead on my face, like he was just—‘taking in the view’. He’s straight, stop being a fucking gay panic. Fine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mm-“ Dream thought, staring out the window at the sunset. It was pretty, the colors that were swishing around on the brit’s face stared at him from the sky. “I dunno--  what do you have out here?” Dream looked to George, who was slowing down because of a car in front of them. “Five guys?- McDonalds- uh—” Dream just shrugged “McDonalds, I haven’t tried the UK kind yet-“ George nodded, smiling as he merged into another lane to get off the highway they were on. “Kay-“</p>
<p> Dream smiled, taking out his phone and snapping a photo of George. In the photo, he looked honestly happy, a small smirk on his lips as he held the wheel- the sunset coloring his pale skin and grey sweater.</p>
<p>George, once the photo was taken and he realized what had happened, he looked stunned at the fact Dream had taken a photo of him without a warning- “W-what- what the fuck?--“ Dream grinned, typing on his phone “Hang on—” George’s phone buzzed, and he reached for it carefully when they reached a red light. The notification read ‘<em>dreamwastaken tweeted..</em>’ George stared at him, blinking. George clicked it, reading the tweet under the photo <em>‘@georgenotfound is the best taxi driver, five stars.</em> ’ Dream simply smiled, while George yelled “DREAM-“.</p>
<p>The brit yelled at him as he made his way to a parking lot, once he reached one he quickly parked. He turned to the American, who had a grin on his face as he stared at the blushing man in front of him. “WHY-“ Dream laughed, not his wheeze- or a forced one either, just a soft chuckle at the reaction George was having. “Because- I thought it was cute,” Dream grinned, knowing the comment would make the other flush. “I- bu-“ George stared at him, the brit’s cheeks flushing. “That’s dumb-“ George turned back into his own seat as he looked around the parking lot. They were in a random store’s parking lot, and it was semi-empty. Dream was on his phone, scrolling through twitter, while the burnet next to him typed a response on his phone ‘ @dreamwastaken georgewasfound ‘ He tweeted it, putting his phone in the cup holder as he backed out of the parking spot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They drove in silence, filled with sneaky glances as they came to stop lights until they were in the drive through, and Dream had put his phone down to look outside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was snowing, and it was <em>a lot </em>of snow. “Does it snow this much normally..?” Dream looked to George, who didn’t look phased at it “Yeah—also- I don’t live in London, I live a bit closer to the water -“ Dream nodded slowly, “Tomorrow we can go ice skating-“ George smiled at him. “I- can’t..?” Dream blinked a bit “I know-“ George smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They pulled up to the window, and Dream forced George to let him pay, telling him letting him crash at his place was more then enough. George started driving again, digging in his bag of food for fries. “What’re you trying to get-“ Dream asked, reaching to take the bag. “Fries-“ George put his other hand back on the wheel as Dream opened the bag and took out the fries. Before George could thank him, Dream held some in front of his mouth. “Say a-“ Dream was leaning over the center a bit to reach him. George inhaled, taking the fries in his mouth as his cheeks flushed quickly. Dream sat back in his seat, quickly panicking at the fact he made it ungodly awkward. “Thank you-“ George mumbled, staring ahead. “Mhm-“ Dream smiled at the fact he made George blush.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once they reached George’s apartment, it was about 9 pm, and despite it being a 5-hour time difference, Dream’s shitty sleep schedule made him slightly tired. Dream head his head against the window, his eyes shut, and he was starting to drift in and out of sleep. George turned over to him, smiling softly as he stared at the sleeping boy in his car. “He’s really here. In my car, asleep, and he looks fucking perfect…” George mumbled to himself, soft enough Dream couldn’t hear it if he were awake. George reached over, moving some of the blonde’s hair from his face as he gently shook his shoulder “Dream..” The blonde grumbled, moving closer to the window to get out of reach “No—" George laughed, “Yes, come on Dream we need to get inside- It’s going to get even colder-“ George was right, it was snowing- and heavily, to the point he was a bit worried. Growing up in the snow meant he’s been through snowstorms, seen frostbite, and had the luxury of free ice-skating rinks  called ponds. “Fine..” Dream sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes with the heels of his hands. “There you go,” George smiled, talking in a hushed tone to the sleepy man next to him. “C’mon-“ George opened his own door after he grabbed his phone and the fast-food bags. Dream sighed, climbing out of the car on his own side “Holy fuck it’s cold—" Dream rubbed his arms while the brit just laughed, nodding as he unlocked the truck to get Dream’s suitcase. “Go unlock the door-“ George tossed him his key chain, “It’s the black key- that’s on its own.” Dream nodded slowly, looking to the house. It wasn’t big, it was a two story, and it had a cottage feeling, but so did most of the houses in  Brighton. At least the ones in the neighborhood they stood in. He walked up to the steps to the door, looking down at the key chain. It was a lanyard with his clout googles sewn into, which meant it was from a fan. It had plenty of keys, to what- Dream had no clue, but he took the black key that was on its own metal loop. He fiddled with it, unlocking the door as George walked up the steps behind him with his suitcase.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They stepped inside, the warmth of the house filled their cold lungs. George placed the suitcase’s down and sat next to his shoe rack by the door. Dream followed what he did, taking his shoes off when George did. They put them up on the shoe rack, and George put his own slippers on. “Bunny slippers.” Dream tried not to laugh, smiling at the slippers “They- were from my mom..” George stepped into the house from the mud room, and into the hall. “Come on- your room is upstairs,” Dream nodded, grabbing his bag as he quickly followed the boy into the hall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> It was beautifully decorated, with beige walls, and dark brown wood flooring with a dark blue rug that ran down the hall under them. By the door was a vanity of sorts, with different keys, random change, a few hair ties, and junk across its dark wood surface. Across it was the shoe rack, which was a matching wood, and went up the wall to a bit shorter than George to hold all his shoes. The top three rows were empty, mostly because they were above George’s shoulders. Along the walls were family photos, some with him in it, some without him. There was one of him and his family all in Christmas sweater, it looked handmade, or at least he hoped so since it was blue, and it wasn’t very much a Christmas color.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>George opened a door, the door to the guest room. It was the same beige walls, and it had white-grey-blue themed decorations. The bed was all white, other then a grey stripe on the fluffy blankets. It had a round fluffy rub next to it, and a dark wood nightstand. On the stand was a lamp, and against the wall, on the other side of the room from the bed was a desk. It was empty- and Dream assumed It would be for his laptop he brought with him to stream on. It had a matching dresser to the bed. It was pretty.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wasn’t expecting it to be so nice—” Dream laughed a bit, looking to George. George’s cheeks started to flush softly, bringing out the caramel of his eyes, and light brown speckles across them. “I’ll admit I cleaned before you came, but only the kitchen.” Dream smiled, putting his suitcase by the door as he let out a low yawn. “If you’re tired, sleep Dream-“ George walked over, staring up at him. Dream was real, and he was in his home, in his guest bedroom, and he smelled of rich, warm, and sweet cinnamon themed cologne. George stared at the golden pools for eyes that stared back at him. They had freckles of darker, more muddy yellows- which he assumed were brown-green colors. Dream smiled, his eyes hiding behind his cheeks that were a pale yellow, which he assumed was blush. “Goodnight,” George nodded, ripping his eyes from the mean in front of him “Goodnight, Clay.” George walked out, feeling like he was flying on air.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dream let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, as he thought to himself in the silence of the room. How the actual <em>fuck</em> was he not going to fall for George, and not dump his stupid ass feelings onto him either. Dream sighed slowly, putting his hands from his face as he quickly put his clothes up in the dresser, and walked to the bathroom connected to the guest room. He stared at himself in the mirror. His hair was ruffled, and he had an undercut and curly-wavey-frizzy hair that was swept to the side. His clothes were simple, a light green hoodie with black jeans, which were ripped up at the knees. It wasn’t that he ripped them, more of the fact that he fell a few times, and over time they ripped wider. He ripped them from his body, putting them into the laundry bin in the corner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He tried starting the shower, struggling quietly. “How the hell do you make it hot-“ Dream didn’t want to ask George, but he had too. Dream sighed, grabbing one of the white towels and wrapping it around his waist as he walked out the bathroom, and the guest room as well “George..?—” George poked his head from the room next to his “Hm?—” George stared at Dream. I mean- how could you not? He was tall, built, and his hair was fluffed up, and the towel was low on his waist, which showed the rounding of where his hip’s stuck out slightly. “How do you turn on the shower-“ Dream stared at him, the blush creeping on both of their faces, more so on the brit’s then the American’s face, but still. “I- oh—uhm-“ George stumbled over his words as he walked out of his own room, shutting the door. He was in a sweater and pajama pants. He made his way over, and past Dream.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Don’t stare George.. Don’t stare—don’t stare- don’t stare..</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stared. A lot, the man in the mirror stood in the door frame, watching what he did to start the water, George stared the water, explaining it to him as he did so. “And there—” George got up quickly, trying not to bump into Dream who was in the doorway on his way out. “Hey George-“ The brit looked back, bright pink covered his cheek, ears, and nose. “Y-yes..?” George stumbled over his words with the grace of a toddler, staring at the man. “Thanks-“ Dream flashed him a lopsided grin, knowing that it would set him off into a more embarrassed mess then he already was. George hummed quickly, walking out the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dream smiled, discarding his towel to get into the shower. George leaned against the door of the guest room, his hands to his face as he tried to steady his breathing. The towel left little for imagination, and the image of Dream kept filling his head as he walked back to his room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dream finished showering and put a pair of boxers on and made his way to bed and flopped into it. It was soft and smelled sweetly of cookies- most likely from the half-melted sugar cookie  candle on the dresser. He pulled the covers over himself, shivering slightly under the cold fabric until it started to warm from his body heat. He stared out the window, which had white curtains slightly open over it, and he stared at the snow sprinkling the stared sky with white snowflakes. He sighed, shutting his eyes as he drifted into sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>tysm for reading! if you enjoyed, lemme know by maybe leaving a comment, or a kudo? if not that's chill!- also i know nothing about the uk, so if i get something wrong in the chapters lemme know! &lt;3 rose</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>power outtages, morning snuggles, and breakfast-- but... *GAY*</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hihi! sorry for not uploading every other day, i spilled water on my keyboard while writting another fic (dnf, idk if i'll upload it, or if i'll just keep it for myself- it's really angst so if you'd like it lemme know in the comments!) with that said, be ready for the *GAY*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George woke to the sickening cold setting into his bones at night. He sat up, pulling the blanket closer as he reached for his phone. It was only 2:23 AM. George sighed, wrapping the blanket around him as he reached to turn on his table lamp. It didn’t. “Wh-“ George blinked, turning on his phone flashlight as he walked to the light switch. He flipped it, staring at where his ceiling light should be, and only saw darkness. “Fuck..” George sighed, using his phone light as he walked to his nightstand to grab the lighter and candles in the bottom drawer. He light one of the candles, placing in on the nightstand, and dresser. “And now I need way more blankets..” George sighed, walking out of his room with a candle in hand. Dream stood in the hallway, staring at him “So it <em>is</em> a power outage..”  George nodded, walking closer to the male since he couldn’t see him well in the candlelight. Dream had a blanket loosely over his shoulders, and he was still in just his boxers. George stared at his face, trying not to look down. Dream took the candle “Do you have more of them?” George nodded, not trusting if his own voice would crack or not. “Okay—” Dream stared down at the brit; his cheeks were flushed in the warm candlelight that made his eyes even more alluring. He loved and hated it. He loved it because it was fucking <em>George</em> how could you not—but he hated it because he had no control over himself, none. He wanted to take the small British boy into the room and snuggle with him, place small love bites all along his shoulders and collar bone that were exposed because of the large shirt he wore. “I’ll go get them-“ George mumbled, taking the candle to go downstairs. Dream walked back into the room to put on more clothes, coming back out to follow George.</p><p> </p><p>George was in the kitchen, grumbling about how cold it was. “Why the hell did it have to go out at <em>night- </em>it’s just twenty times colder-“ Dream smiled at him, “Need a jacket..?” Dream stood in the walkway of the kitchen, holding a spare jacket. “I- uh—sure-“ George swallowed his pride, the cold fucking sucked. Dream held it out for him, and he took it. George folded the blanket and put it on the counter as he put on the larger hoodie. It was Dream’s, he could tell by the cinnamon scent on it, and the fact the sleeves went past his fingers and to his mid thighs, and the rest of it went to just above his knees. “Holy shit it’s big on you-“ Dream stared, not realizing he verbally said it as George stared up at him, flushing quickly “You don’t say-“ Dream chuckled, hoping the candlelight would hide his blush as George grabbed his blanket again to wrap around him.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re low on candles, so it’d be better to just share a room—I can sleep on the ground in yours,” George offered as he took the small box of candles “In the morning we can buy new ones-“ Dream paused “You’re not sleeping on the ground- you’ll get cold—” George stared at him as Dream took the box to carry it for him “I’ll be fi-“ Dream stared down at him. “No.”  George melted under the man’s eyes “Fine- we’re building a pillow wall between us though.” George grabbed the lit candle as Dream started walking to the stairs, and up to Dream’s room.</p><p> </p><p>They walked into the room quietly, and George placed the candle on the nightstand. “Will you get the blankets from my room, and the candles?” George looked up to Dream, who nodded lightly “Sure-“  Dream walked out quietly as George put another candle on the dresser, and the other on the desk to dimly light the room in the warm light of the candles. He was always told growing up that lighting candles would keep you from freezing (which they do, it’s proven!) so he hoped the room would warm up, if not, at least stay as cold it was. He sighed, closing the curtains fully. Dream walked back in, putting the candles down on the nightstand “I’ll make the bed-“ Dream stared making the bed as George walked over, helping quietly. Once the made the bed and set up the pillow wall—which was just a pillow between them, they both slid under the covers, both facing away from each other. “I’m sorry, I didn’t expect it to have a power outage-“ Dream hummed, rolling over to face George’s back. “It’s fine,” George shut his eyes, feeling Dream’s stare holes through his back. “Good night Georgie..” Dream spoke softly, pushing his forehead to the pillow between them as he shut his eyes. “Good night Dream,” George smiled, talking softly as he laid there in silence. George fell asleep easily, while Dream just watched him. He should be, but he did. Dream smiled quietly, just watching George sleep until he felt tiredness drag him under the black blanket of sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Dream woke to holding something, which he shoved his face into- mostly because it felt like a pillow…</p><p> </p><p>Do pillows have hair?-</p><p> </p><p>Dream pulled his head back, opening his eyes to see a head of brown hair facing away from him. He went to pull away but realized his arm which was snacked under the boy’s arm was being held to his chest like his life depended on it. Dream smiled a bit, relaxing at the sight of sleeping George. The fact that he was holding him, and George looked at peace made his heart soar. George was angelic in his sleep, his eyes shut, a small smile on his face as he blushed. The sun pooled into the room, making his Carmel hair a soft golden brown. He kissed the top of George’s head slowly, shutting his eyes after as he  smiled. He tried to fall back into the warm blanket of sleep as he held the sleeping brown-haired boy. His arm was starting to cramp the way he had it around George, and he was a tad bit father then Dream liked so he tried not to wake George as he shifted a bit to hold him in his arms better. George shifted under him, as he held tighter onto the man’s arms. Dream had George’s back flushed to his chest, with his head buried in the boy’s hair as he laid, taking in the sweet scent of George. George smelled like 2-in-1 shampoo and conditioner, mixed with peppermint body wash. Dream let out a small laugh, smiling as he fell back into the grasp of sleep.</p><p> </p><p>George just laid there, in a daze as he stared at the darkness under his eyelids. He felt the male laugh against him, the vibrations sending sparks along his back that touched the male’s chest. George tried not to panic, to make noise, to move. Only when the male started snoring, he slowly turned to face them.</p><p> </p><p>Did that just happen..? Holy shit— He kissed my head—he laughed—he’s holding me-</p><p> </p><p>George stared at the sleeping man, swallowing the lump in his throat that formed at the thoughts. He carefully pulled himself from the grasp after an unknown amount of time just staring at the sleeping man, trading himself for a pillow. George stood by the edge of the bed, staring at the sight. Dream had his eyes shut; his hair was a ruffle bed-head mess- but he pulled it off. Only he could pull it off. His lips were parted slightly, drool falling down his cheek onto the pillow he held onto loosely. George turned to the window after ripping his gaze from the beautiful man in front of him. He walked to the window, shutting the curtains to stop the man from waking. George turned back, smiling at the man.</p><p> </p><p>Once George had walked out of the room, he stared at the warm honey sunlight that was pooling onto the ground outside in the hall from a window, and from downstairs windows in the living room and kitchen. He hummed, the imagine of Dream with the sunlight’s honey color against his skin, sleeping in his bed, in just shirt and sweatpants with his arms wrapped around him filled his mind. He smiled, pulling the hood of his jacket up as he walked down the steps. Each step pulled at the feeling of emotions in the pit of his stomach. He was happy, happy that Dream was here, happy to have someone to hold him in the morning- even if it was only once, and that he shouldn’t feel that way. He was sad- because he knew that he was his friend. His <em>friend.</em> Who’s most likely straight.</p><p> </p><p>George sighed as he stepped into the kitchen, bathing in the honey glow of the sun as he walked to the fridge. Luck part of it being a snow caused power outage, the fridge stayed cold because the how was freezing.  He sighed and started working on making breakfast. It was the perfect ‘English’ Breakfast. Eggs, sausage, crispy bacon (Crispy because Dream said he liked it better that way), peas (Gorge didn’t have beans, so made up for it with green peas.), a slice of tomato for them both, and finally, toast.</p><p> </p><p>Dream woke to the lack of warmth, and the smell of bacon. He hummed, staring at the pillow quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Did George wake to him holding him- should he just play dumb?- It wasn’t his fault- George was holding onto him when he woke so.. yeah.</p><p> </p><p>Dream forced himself from the warmth in the bed, which wasn’t too difficult to do with the growling from his empty stomach, and the smell of sweet bacon downstairs. He pulled his jacket closer to himself, sighing as he walked out of the room and down the steps quietly as he could. He stood in the stairwell, watching the brit in shock from a far.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>well yeah i'mmma simp--</p><p>Super<br/>Into<br/>Minecraft<br/>Players</p><p>if you liked, maybe leave a kudo? or a comment? if not that's okay!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Through sickness and health.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>one- i'm so sorry for the shitty update schedule, and the shorter chapter!<br/>two, HOLY FUCKING SHIT 73 KUDOS?! WHAT?! THANK YOU!<br/>three- OVER 1.1 K READS? AAAAAA- PLEASE I STG YOU'RE GONNA KILL ME!</p>
<p>okok i'm done thanking you, but still- tHANK YOU!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream stared at George, who was still in his hoodie. The hoodie was big, and when I say big, I mean it was partly off his shoulder, exposing the pale soft skin- well Dream assumed it was soft, it looked like it was. The long sleeves were pushed back behind his elbows as he plated his food, humming as he did so. George looked angelic, the sun that was coming up in the window formed a halo around his head, coating him in the bright sunlight. The dust in the air floated around, it made it look like he was standing in snowflakes.  George was humming a song that sounded familiar, but Dream couldn’t put his finger on it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>George put the butter on the toast, humming <em>‘All I want for Christmas.’ </em>He smiled, putting the buttered toast onto the plate. He looked up, almost jumping when he saw a sleepy Dream in the stairwell. “Holy shit you scared me..” George mumbled, putting his hand over his heart as he held onto the edge of the counter to support himself in his panic. “Sorry- I didn’t mean too,” Dream started walking over. George shook his head softly, “It’s fine,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dream hugged him loosely, smiling “You’re really real-“ George stiffened, laughing a bit “Yeah—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you George.” Dream spoke softly, next to the shorter boy’s ear as he held them. The shorter boy went to open his mouth, being shushed softly by dream. “You don’t need to say it back, I know you do.” Dream stood, running his fingers through his own hair. “I need to shower after we eat—” George just stood there, trying to come back from his blissful emotional high. Dream just sat across form him at the barstools at the counter, hiding his smirk as he shoved a forkful of eggs into his mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>George finished first, and he was currently boiling water so Dream could wash up since the heating for the water was off still because of the power outage.  Dream was still eating, watching George quietly.</p>
<p>“You know, you don’t have to take a bath today-“ George looked back, being met with golden eyes that stared at his brown ones.  “We’ll most likely have hot water tomorrow-“ Dream nodded a bit “Okay- then should we watch the office while we wait?” Dream offered as a possibility, and George turned off the stove and took the pot from it. “Yeah, that sounds good- we can use my laptop since I have a spare charged battery for it-“ George poured the pot of lukewarm water down the sink, leaving the pot in the sink as he passed Dream to the stairs. Dream followed behind like a puppy, staring at the boy as he went up the steps.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>George opened the door to his  room, walking in and leaving the door slightly open for Dream to follow him into it. George walked to the side furthest from the bed and sat on the edge as he took his laptop from the nightstand. Dream quickly walked to the bed, and under the covers. “Wanna see how cold my hands are?-“. George looked over, “Sure—” Dream grabbed his face gently, his ice cubes for hands against the burning red skin. They stared at each other for a moment before George took the blondes hands off his own cheeks, putting his pale hands to the man’s tan forehead. “Stay—” George spoke softly, and the tanned blonde just sat, confusion painting his features. George walked into his bathroom and dug in a drawer for the thermometer. Once he had found it, he walked back over to the blonde who was under the covers, wrapped up tightly. “Say ah-“ Dream opened his mouth, and George placed the thermometer into it. “Now wait.” George sat next to him, watching him with worry tracing his features.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dream didn’t <em>feel</em> sick, not yet at least. He did have a fever, and George was trying to get him to lay down, but he stood taller than the smaller boy. “Lay down-“ Dream shook his head slowly, “I feel fine—now let me go downstairs and get myself water-“ George tried pushing him back against the bed since he was standing next to it, but his small frame couldn’t even make the six-foot three man lean back. “Plea-“ George was cut off by Dream stumbling forward, leaning on him. “Clay—” The smaller man held him, his arms around him and his hands filled with the grey shirt the man wore. “I’m okay—just- lightheaded..” Dream mumbled softly, his head in the crook od George’s neck. His breath fanned against the pale skin, and his lips brushed against it as he spoke. George gently lowered the taller man onto the bed, mentally cursing at him for being so fucking tall compared to him as he sat down. “Lay down,” George spoke as he lifted the blanket for the man to lay under, which the man gratefully did. Dream inhaled, his voice was soft and scratchy “I’m sorry..”. George quickly shook his head “It’s okay—it’s most likely since you’re not use to the cold..” Dream just nodded slowly, his eyes shutting as sleep overtook him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dream was still under the covers, squinting at the light that came into the room from the window. George was sitting next to him, his head in the brit’s lap as the brit slept sitting up. Dream shifted his head in the boy’s lap, shutting his eyes again. George’s hand was in his hair, and it started moving through it again, brushing the tangles out with gentle, nonchalant, and delicate motions. George hummed, smiling down at the sleeping boy. “I guess it’s a good thing you didn’t take a bath, you would’ve been even worse-“ George giggled a bit, carefully reaching for his phone that sat next to him. He took a photo of Dream, sleeping in his lap quietly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>George sent the photo to Sapnap, texting him quietly ‘ he got sick and apparently he’s really clingy when sick lol ‘ His phone buzzed as Sapnap responded ‘ he is, he’s always been clingy but more so when he gets sick make sure he eats because he doesn’t eat a lot when sick ‘ George stared down at him, debating waking the sleeping boy to go make him chicken and noodles. ‘ I will, we ate breakfast and he’s asleep, so I’ll let him sleep til he decides he wants to wake up. My back hurts so fucking much because of him though ‘. George shut off his phone, going back to combing his fingers through the golden hair. “You’re cute when you’re tired, you know?-“ George whispered, barely even heard by himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Dream heard it too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so in the comments, lemme know if you'd rather less updates, but longer chapters, or more updates, and shorter chapters?</p>
<p>wc ;1132</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>one- i'm sosososososo sorry for taking such a long break, i needed it mentally, and i've recently found a group of friends that actually make me happy, so more chapters should be coming out because of it!!<br/>two, HOLY FUCKING SHIT 1.6 K READS WHAT ARE YOU MADLADS DOING?! WHAT!?<br/>three- 121 KUDOS? ARE YOU MAD?--<br/>and four, thank you so fucking much- really, it means alot that people enjoy my brain vomit!<br/>&lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream had to bite his cheek to stop himself from smiling as he laid with his head in George’s lap. George had gone back to watching the office, still brushing his long, delicate fingers through the blonde waves that almost looked like gold as the sun stared setting, the light in the room shifting onto his hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>George stared down at the man, smiling. To say Dream was beautiful was an understatement. His tanned skin had golden wash over it from the sun, and his freckles reminded George of stars in a dark sky. Constellations of other planets, and other life that roamed freely like they did. Maybe on another planet, there was another person falling for their friend as hard as George was. The thought made him laugh a bit, shaking his head. The burnet picked up his phone, glancing at the lock screen that read 8:42 PM. He sighed, looking down at the blonde man in his lap as he gently lifted their head from his lap. He set the head of blonde waves on the pillow next to him before he shook them awake, wanting to keep the memory of him snuggled up to him private, and he didn’t want to embarrass him while he was sick either. He had a photo for proof, and he could blackmail Dream with it later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dream.. I’m going to make dinner, what do you want?” A soft voice filled his ears, it was like a drug honestly. It filled his chest with warm, sticky honey that made him feel full, made his already fuzzy brain fuzzier as he opened his eyes to the face staring at him. Brown eyes met green, taking in each other’s gaze, bathing in it. Enjoying it. George broke the gaze as he turned, his cheeks bright red as he spoke “I’m gonna make dinner—what soup do you want—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dream hummed, enjoying the fact he could get the boy so embarrassed “Anything,” George nodded as he climbed out of the warm bed, the cold bitting at his exposed ankles since his socks didn’t cover them. Dream watched the male, his eyes slowly falling once he walked out of the room to make their dinner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>George walked out, shaking his head at the fact Dream held a fucking staring contest with him, and made him so flustered over something so small. The thought of being in those golden orb’s gaze any longer made his skin prickle, and a warmth blossom in his gut. He giggled a bit, basically walking on air as he made his way to the kitchen. He knew he was high on love, love for his best friend, love for his fucking <em>coworker</em>. But he didn’t care in the moment, that would be future George’s problem, current George was high on love.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He loved the feeling, he felt free from his anxiety, his struggles, and his pain. He was floating along happily as he hopped down the steps. As he made it down to the last step, he paused, staring down at his hands that were wrapped up in the warm jacket the taller male had given him the night before. He was honestly happy. Joyful. It was a warm feeling that blossomed in his stomach and made him all giggly. He didn’t know how he felt about it in the long term, but in the moment he was happy about it. He was happy. That’s all that mattered, other then making the sick man’s dinner so he wouldn’t waste away in the dark grey blankets that drowned his large frame.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The short brit dragged his socked feet along the hard wood floors to the kitchen, opening the pantry once he reached the pale door. He wasn’t <em>that</em> short, but the doorknob still reached his mid-torso, and compared to the tall ill man in his bedroom, it reached their hip. He felt small, but not small in a way that he didn’t matter, nor in a way he was weak and helpless, small in a way that he slid perfectly into the slot of the man’s chest, and that he made him whole. It was cheesy, but he didn’t care, he was happy, and digging in a pantry for soup, which he never ate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck.” George stood slowly, climbing up to reach the top shelf to check for soup when Dream nearly fell down the steps from the second floor into the living room. “Dream- woah sit-“ George hurried over, holding a handout for the taller boy to clutch to as he sat on the wood steps. “I called for you to ask where the towels were—”  Dream’s normal velvet voice was a bi tougher, harsh, and gravely- and George would be stupid to not find it attractive, hell, the American could piss himself and George would probably find it semi-attractive. Which- was embarrassing to say the least, that meant George had fallen head over heels for him, stumbling along helplessly as the man lead him down the ice-cold hall of falling for you friend, and into the deathly grapes of rejection.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m fine- I just spilled my water trying to drink it while laying under the blanket and needed towels..” Dream mumbled softly, his whole body against the wall that held his tall frame and the house up alone. “You don’t look too hot,” George bit back at himself quietly for having a gay panic now, now of all times was the worst time to have one. His best friend in front of him was slumped up against a wall, mumbling to himself with a fever like he went bad shit crazy, and undoubtably needed fever medication, along with something for his cough and stomachache. “Dream let’s get you to the couch and after you eat I need to go to the store,” Dream just hummed, holding onto the boy’s hand tightly as he was pulled from his sitting position into a standing one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dream stumbled after the shorter boy, leaning on him as they made their way to the couch. George let the taller boy flop onto the fluffy blankets that covered the tan couch in front of the window, watching him curl into himself as George wrapped him in the blankets. “Thank you..” Dream muttered, barely loud enough for George to hear, but the action alone made him grin like a idiot. “Yeah, you just owe me now-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>George walked to the kitchen, resuming his search for a can of soup while the blonde slept on the couch, his soft breathing filling the deadly silence of the house. Once he had finally found a can, he started the stove and took a clean pot from the cupboard, placing it onto the stove. He poured the can’s contents into the pan, taking a metal fork to push it around as it warmed up. George wasn’t the best cook, he was worse then Dream, but so was Sapnap. He could at least warm up a can of pre-cooked soup for the ill Floridan who wasn’t use to the bitter cold of England.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dream woke to George crouched in front of his face, pushing some of his blonde waves out of his face as he spoke. Dream couldn’t fully hear what he was saying, just barely coming up from his slumber as the boy stood, revealing two bowls that steamed in the cold air. His stomach growled, reminding him he hadn’t eaten dinner yet, which was enough to give him the motivation to sit up and eat the hot food the brunet had made for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>George placed the warm bowl carefully into the eager boy’s hands “It’s hot- careful,” Either Dream didn’t hear his warning, or he just didn’t care because he grabbed the bowl on the sides where George didn’t have a towel around it, and yelped. “Fuck-“ George put the bowl down, running to the kitchen and getting a cold bottle of water and running back. Dream was fully awake now, mostly from the pain, but also because George had put a almost ice cold bottle of water between his warm hands, and was holding his hands to it.</p>
<p>Dream smirked; despite his fuzzy brain he still has his humor “If.. you just wanted to hold hands you could’ve.. y’know—asked..?” His words slurred, but it only made George blush more as he let out a scoff. “I just don’t want you having burns on your hands—” The brit let go, leaving his hands to fend for themselves against the cold air and bottle. “Are you gonna  hold it right?” Dream nodded quickly, and George took the bowl again, holding it out for him to take. Dream took it, holding it the right way as George put a pillow in his lap for it to rest on. George took his seat next to the sick boy, taking his phone out to play The Office on it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They sat, eating their chicken noodle soup shoulder to shoulder. Dream’s warmth warmed George up, and George’s normal temp cooled the burning boy, who’s head was currently on his shoulder as the other finished the last bits of his soup. “Don’t fall asleep on me Dream, I’m almost done-“ George spoke softly, shoveling the last spoon full of the warm broth into his mouth. “Mm,” George put the bowl down, lifting the boy’s head off him and onto the pillow as he stood. Dream curled back up once his head touched the pillow, the fluffy blankets swallowing him whole.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>George smiled softly, running his fingers through the golden waves before he took the bowls to the sink to be washed tomorrow, since getting Dream medication was his priority currently. He ran upstairs as quietly as he could, and into his room- which now faintly smelled of the beach because of Dream. He quickly made his way to this dresser, grabbing a pair of jeans to wear, and decided to keep the hoodie Dream had given him- not because it smelled of the boy, simply because it was quicker, and it was warmer than his others.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>George returned downstairs, now putting his snow boots, scarf, and beanie on by the door. He glanced back to the man, who was currently snoring on his couch, and drooling on his fur pillow. “What have I gotten myself into..” George laughed a bit, unlocking the heavy front door and pulling open to be greeted by knee high pile of snow, thankfully- the roads had been cleared, and his house was on a slight hill, so he could get out of his driveway even with the snow.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He made his way down the street once he was in his car, his phone playing music softly. Luckily, unlike Dream and Sapnap, no one saw what he listened to too, so he could listen to any song, on repeat. This time, for this car ride, he picked Break my hear by Dua Lipa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dream woke partly to the door being opened, and the rest of the way to cold hands running through his hair, and a voice talking that he couldn’t understand. He leaned into the hand once it reached his cheek, the coldness pulling the heat from his face as he slowly fell back into the depths of sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>george be havin' a gay panic, simping, all the while dream is high as fuck off sickness LOL</p>
<p>anyways, again tysm for all the reads, and support, and comments! the comments omg they make me so happy honestly, so thank you! sick of it should be updated today or tmmrw!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hihi everyone!! trying to get that 2-3 days between uploads again, and sick of it will be updated soon! i tend to write this one first since (don't tell the sick of it fans--) i like it more!</p><p>also- YOU MOTHER FUCKERS I LEAVE YOU ALONE FOR 3 DAYS AND WE HAVE 2 K READS!? WHAT THE FUCK!? YOU'RE GONNA GIVE ME A PANIC ATTACK! </p><p>now that theres a good amount of you reading, please don't send this to CC! even ones who aren't in it!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George sighed slowly, one of his hands holding up Dream’s sleeping head, the other shaking the cold medication. He stopped shaking the bottle to read the doses, nodding quickly as he opened it. “30 milliliters every 4 hours, or as needed..” George poured the thirty milliliters, putting it on the table next to him as he gently shook Dream with his hand still holding his head gently. “Dream, I need you to wake up okay- I got stuff to help you feel better.” Dream groaned, rubbing his face “Fine.. fine..” The ill boy’s voice was raspy, rough, and alluring to George. He shook his head, holding out the container of cherry smelling liquid.</p><p> </p><p>Dream sat up; his head felt fuzzy, other than the pain that spiked as he sat. It felt like someone had slid an ice pick past the corner of his eye and was stirring his brain with it like it was a soup. “Thank you-“ He took the liquid, his voice was rough, more so now that it was morning, and even more so that he was sick. Dream brought the red liquid to his lips, taking it back like a shot. The fake cherry taste made him gag, sticking his tongue out once he swallowed it “Water—". The brit shook his head, “You have to wait an hour for it to coat your throat Dream,” George’s voice was soft, and intoxicating to the already dizzy brain that Dream called home. George scooted closer, sitting on the edge of the couch next to him. “Can-“ Dream paused, the words heavy on his tongue. His brain was working against him, he wanted to keep his affection for the brit to himself, not letting his ill mind take over every time he was around the brown-haired boy that sat next to him. “canwesnuggle-“</p><p> </p><p>George stared at him, “Wait- what? Say that again?-“ The brit wasn’t sure if he heard the blonde right, or if he was in a fever dream of his own. “canwesnuggle—” George paused, blinking “Can we snuggle?-” Dream nodded slowly, the window covered in snow as it fell suddenly more interesting than the brit next to him on the couch. “Of course—” George knew it was bad, knew it was bad to take advantage of the fact his friend was ill, and that he just agreed to lay with his straight friend who came across a fucking ocean to spend the holidays with him. Speaking of- they needed to get a tree and start wrapping gifts since it was the 4<sup>th</sup> of December.</p><p> </p><p>Dream stood, waiting for the brit to lay down on his back- once the brit did, he laid his head on his stomach and shut his heavy eyes. George ran his fingers through his hair, laying on his back as their legs intertwined. Dream’s head was on George’s stomach, his arms loosely around George’s waist. “…Dream..?” Silence. “I hate your cat—” It wasn’t true, it was a test to see if Dream was fully asleep- of which he was… or seemed.</p><p> </p><p>George sighed, running his fingers through his hair “I should’ve gotten firewood when I was out..” The ill boy shifted on him, nuzzling into his navel. George giggled softly, reaching for his phone that laid above him on the armchair. He was re-watching The Office for the ungodliest time, rubbing his hand in circles on the ill boy’s back as he slept peacefully. George looked to the ill boy once he finished an episode, “What would you even want for Christmas..” George ran his fingers through the blonde waves that covered his grey shirt, which was also now being covered in drool from the ill boy who slept.</p><p> </p><p>Time escaped them, until George woke up to his bladder feeling uncomfortably fully, and Dream’s head resting on his stomach only made it worse; speaking of Dream- he was still hard passed out, drooling onto the brit’s shirt that covered his torso that the ill man held onto. “Dream..”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dream woke to the sound of someone speaking, which he didn’t understand- and cold fingers sliding through his hair as the owner of the hand dragged their nails into his scalp lightly. His heavy green eyes looked up to George, who smiled softly down at the ill man who had a blanket over him now. The thin, and dainty fingers curled at the nape of his neck, retracting to run through the waves again. “I need you to sit up, I need to pee okay..?” George spoke in the soft tone you used with a little kid, or the one you used when someone was sleeping and you wanted to wake them, but gently. Dream was thankful for the soft tone, his headache still throbbing as he slowly sat up- only to see the wet spot of drool he left on the brit as they themselves sat up. “’ ‘M sorry..”</p><p> </p><p>George looked up to him, “For?” The brown-haired boy starting to get up, staring at the ill boy who looked like a guilty puppy as his head fell- the blonde waves he loved so much blocking the boy’s face. “I drooled on your shirt-“ George just giggled, shaking his head “It’s fine, but wipe your cheek- you have dried drool on it.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream’s head shot up quickly, despite protest in the form of a pounding headache- it felt like someone jabbed a blunt fork into his brain and was pushing it against the front of his skull. He wiped his cheek with one hand as the other lifted to his head. Dream didn’t get sick often, but when he did it was <em>bad.</em></p><p> </p><p>George walked away after giggling at the embarrassed boy, making his way to the bathroom to use it. He pushed the door open the bathroom that was on the first floor, the small window letting enough of the falling sunlight in that he could pee and wash his hands without being in total darkness.</p><p> </p><p>Dream stared off, and out the window quietly. He felt like he was on cloud nine, maybe from snuggling with George, maybe from being high off the cold meds- whatever it was, he was living for it. He felt carefree, like he was flying along the soft clouds that covered the sunset sky. “Hey George.. have you- seen a.. sunset?— Wi-With your glasses on yet..?”</p><p> </p><p>George shook his head softly as he walked out of the bathroom “Nah, why?- Is this one pretty?” George made his way to the stairs, running up them quickly. “Yeah..” Dream stared out the window, not even realizing he was left alone on the floor- or that George had even left the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>George returned with  a newer pair then the one in the video; this time shaped like clout glasses- which Dream had given him. George appeared at the ill boy’s side, putting the glasses on as he sat to face the window.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>George forgot how to breathe in that moment.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The sky was filled with hues of purple, reds, pinks—oranges- it was too much. The deep purple of night flowed and swirled into the red that covered Dream’s cheeks as he stared at George, smiling. The same red swirled into pink, the color of his own lips, and it swirled into orange, oh the orange was so vibrant- alive even—</p><p> </p><p>Dream smiled at him, he felt like he was literally vibrating where he sat, buzzing off the look on George’s face in the warm lighting that bathed his small frame. George’s hair looked like caramel with the red overlay on the dark brown, his freckles shined like stars under the sunset. The ill boy let out a giggle, laying his head on George’s shoulder as they sat, sitting backwards on the couch to watch the sunset.</p><p> </p><p>George just stared ahead, ignoring the new found weight on his shoulder as he watched the sun dip behind a building, out of his piercing gaze.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ah yes wholesome, and it'll stay that way</p><p>right?</p><p> </p><p>ALSO IK COLOR BLIND GLASSES DON'T COMPLETELY FIX COLOR BLINDNESS, AND JUST MAKE IT EASIER TO TELL THE DIFFERENCE!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>like i said, super fluffy! if you enjoy this, please leave a kudo, and maybe check out my other fic? or maybe even leave a comment!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>